Disproportionate ventricular septal thickening is a characteristic anatomic feature of the normal human embryonic heart. The frequency of disproportionate septal thickening becomes less common with subsequent development and is particularly uncommon after 2 weeks of age. This occurs because throughout the period of growth studied the left ventricular free wall increases in thickness at a greater rate than the ventricular septum.